jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jumping Ground Movie
The Jumping Ground Movie is a 2016 Action-adventure-science fiction-comedy film and the first film based on the Cartoon Network show The Jumping Ground (unless one were to count the Imaginationland trilogy, which is subject to debate). An New Zealand-American co-production, the film was produced by HIT Entertainment and Celluoid Features for 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. Pictures, and was released on July 15, 2016, in 2D and 3D theatres. Synopsis During a once-in-a-lifetime school vacation in space, the USS Odyssey is destroyed by a powerful, unstoppable wave of unknown aliens. With PuffPuff, Rob, Zowie, Lance, and their allies stranded on an unknown planet with no Groundbridge and no other apparent means of rescue, they find themselves in conflict with a new ruthless enemy who has a well-earned hatred of the Ida Galaxy and what it stands for. Plot To be added Production Marketing The first teaser trailer for the film debuted in front of Paramount's Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation on July 31, 2015. It was also shown in front of Fox's Fantastic Four and Universal's Straight Outta Compton. The second teaser trailer debuted in front of Warner Bros.' In the Heart of the Sea on December 11, 2015. It was also shown in front of Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Warner Bros.' Point Break. An extended and revised version of that trailer was shown in front of Disney's Zootopia on March 4, 2016. It was also shown in front of Lionsgate's The Divergent Series: Allegiant and Warner Bros.' Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. The film's first full trailer debuted on May 6, 2016, in front of Marvel's Captain America: Civil War. The trailer featured "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974. Reception Box office Critical response Upon its premiere at 2016 Cannes Film Festival, The Wall Street Journal reported that film critics believed that The Jumping Ground Movie's crafty visuals are seriously undermined by unaffordable storytelling". According to TheWrap, particular critics who gave early reviews at the festival found the film's storyline to be "convoluted" and that the action sequences were "unremarkable" aside from particular praise given to Peter Dinklage's performance. Based on 104 critic reviews, the film has an 30% rating on review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, with an average score of 5.7/10, with the critical consensus stating: "The Jumping Ground Movie boasts more of the big ideas and surreal mishaps than usual as if it was an extended episode of the Cartoon Network cult classic, but when equipped with a slew of flaws such as an unthoughtful, tissue-thin script and an unprecedented amount of unwanted clichés, it's no match for the dark forces that would threaten it's somewhat whimsical premise." Metacritic, another review aggregator, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to critic reviews, reported an average score of 43/100 (indicating "mixed or average reviews"), based on 60 critics. Among cinemagoers, the film earned an "A-" rating from those polled by CinemaScore. Credits Cast * PuffPuff Humbert - Sean Astin * Lance Patrick, Thomas Sneedly, Additional voices - Tom Kenny * Zowie Hosker, Jane Humbert, Additional voices - Michelle Knotz * Rob Broflovski - Nicky Jones * Melvin Sneedly, Kamek, Additional voices - Tara Strong Crew Companies Production companies * Cartoon Network Studios (Studio credit in domestic prints only) * Disruption Entertainment * DHX Media * Lin Pictures * Village Roadshow Pictures (In association with) * Jumping Ground Studios Distribution companies * Entertainment Film Distributors - Distributor United Kingdom) * Entertainment One - Distributor (Canada, Benelux and Spain) * Front Row Filmed Entertainment - Distributor (Middle East) * Metropolitan Filmexport - Distributor (France) * Nordisk Film - Distributor (Scandinavia) * Eagle Pictures / Leone Film Group - Distributors (Italy) * Roadshow Films - Distributor (Australia and New Zealand) * Warner Bros. Pictures - Production company/Distributor (United States, Germany, China and Central Europe) * The Weinstein Company - International distributor/sales Miscellaneous * April Webster & Associates - US Talent Casting * Atomic Cartoons - Special Effects Company * Clark & Page Casting - Canada Talent Casting * Clear Angle Studios LTD - Special Effects Company: Cyber Scanning * Criterion Software - Special Effects Company * Double Negative - Special Effects Company * Entertainment Partners Canada - Payroll Services * Film Illusions - Special Effects Company * Kelvin Optical - Special Effects Company * Mercury Filmworks - Special Effects Company * Moving Picture Company - Special Effects Company * Proof Inc. - Pre-Visualization Company * Quantum Creation FX - Special Effects Company * Sessions Payroll Management - Extras Payroll Services Gallery Stills Posters The_jumping_ground_movie_tease.png The jumping ground movie poster.png Jgm theatrical poster 1.png Trivia Category:The Jumping Ground Category:Movies